Deflowered Crimson Moon
by Porn Yesterday
Summary: SLASH one shot Muraki always gets what he wants. Just don't tell Tsuzuki that.


**warning: **This warning includes homosexuality, swearing/language, violent affections and graphic sex.

**D** _e f l o w e r e d_ **C** _r i m s o n_ **M** _o o n_

( i )

When does one know to stop? To simply give in to what their ultimate fate is, give in to what they were bred to disobey with all their fiber and being. If so… do they easily give up or do they fight until the final end? Can one simply give in, with relaxed arms and form and fall into it all? 

A dark form edges faintly through the blurriness of his eyes, softly fluttering open, thick eyelashes against his cheek.

The room is dark, air heavy with his steady breathing and grogginess throughout. He doesn't know where he is, and what has brought him to this… place. Slight with his motions, he brings himself up gradually, lifting his heavy, tired head first, to his shoulders, to his arms, his chest, waist, legs, and finally feet.

Straightened up from his lying down position from before, he rolls his shoulder back slowly, loud cracks being heard from that simple movement. With that finished, he slumps forward shoulders and arms limp against his side while he sits straightened on the cold, damp surface he is on.

He looks around, nothing but darkness showing itself to his eyes, squinting his eyes to clarify his surroundings more and try and decipher where he was or what at least was here.

A few moments pass of that, and he easily gives up, lessening the strain on his eyes and leaving his head to hang down on his limp neck now.

Long dark brown strangles of hair, hang from his hung head, covering the steady gaze of his now half closed dark, purple eyes. Covering his long, straight and handsome features on his face. Covering his own soft ears too.

Silver eyes momentarily glint in the darkness ahead of the man, he not noticing because of his already limp figure.

Slow, calculated footsteps steadily walk across the floor, raising the man's head hurriedly; his eyes squinted once again, and thenwide in their fear. The footsteps abruptly stop, close enough so that the man can almost feel the trace of their heels but not close enough so that he can see the wearer of these shoes.

"Finally, I have brought you here." An ever-familiar voice says, the man's eyes widening in fear even more if possible.

"What - no, it can't be!" The man's voice is gruff and insistent in his denial, his purple eyes flickering past the darkness in front of him hastily.

"Ahh, yes it can be and it is. No point in denying what you already know Tsuzuki." The voice purrs this time, causing Tsuzuki to flinch backwards on his legs, eyes fixated in front of him and the_invisible_ person in front of him.

"Where am I? Why am I here? What are you even doing here!" Tsuzuki's voice is frightened, and the man in return only chuckles quietly to himself, walking closer, the sound of his tapping heels ever closer.

"You're here - to be pleased and for you to please… as simple as that." The other man's voice is steady saying this, Tsuzuki shrinks back at this, leaning back far enough so that he finds himself against a wall, a hard vertical surface at least.

"You won't touch me! I don't care what you do, but not _one_ finger of yours is coming near me!" Tsuzuki yells this out gruffly, his obviously distraught face partially hidden from the layers of brown hair in front of his face.

It's silent, the other man's footsteps having already stopped but too dark to see where he had stopped exactly. Tsuzuki holds himself back against the wall, hands fisted at his sides, knuckles white from the strength of his tensed fists. A thin and lean, pale hand appears from nowhere, grasping onto Tsuzuki's collar, forcing him upwards and away from the wall. Forcing him upwards and off of the cold surface he had been on, and standing him up against the wall this time.

"Let go of -- "

"Shhh, stop those beautiful lips of yours for once." The purring voice from before interrupts Tsuzuki's command, his purple eyes wide at this. But Tsuzuki holds his mouth close, the slight command from before obviously working. "How can you tell me to stop when yet - you don't know what it is?" The voice asks softly, the pale hand at Tsuzuki's collar now perched limply in the crook of Tsuzuki's neck, underneath his chin.

"I know what you're going to do; you're the only one who'd do such a thing Muraki!" Tsuzuki cries out, moving his head up forcefully so that the hand perched underneath would move, his attempt didn't work though. The pale hand simply stayed there, this time his thumb caressing the long line of his neck.

"Hmm, it's nice to know that you remember my name Tsuzuki. An honour actually, considering the terrible things you seem to always say." The man moves closer to Tsuzuki, making it so that he's almost pressed to him. "Be sure to remember it… you'll be screaming it more than you think." The other man's smirk is more than just caught in what he had just said, Tsuzuki gulping inwardly at this, the thumb still caressing him all the while.

"Why though, wh-why do you always touch me… l-like this?" Tsuzuki asks hesitantly and softly, his eyes bright and questioning, nervousness set into him.

"I would like tothink you know that by now Tsuzuki." Muraki says, stepping back a bit so that there was space between them, his hand still caressing, now on his chin though. "I want you. I've wanted you, wanted to touch and kiss you since I first saw you. Have I not told you this many times?" Tsuzuki does not answer, he keeps still, Muraki smiling to himself. "Well if I haven't, I'll tell you now… " Muraki leans forward, his left hand planted firmly on the wall, on the side of Tsuzuki's head. His other hand slips around Tsuzuki's waist, firm and steady in its hold. "I want you… " Muraki whispers slowly, leaning forward so that they were now a breath apart from each other's faces. Tsuzuki's purple eyes stare back at Muraki worriedly, bright and cautious in how they look, Muraki's silver eyes simply watch him steadily.

"But I-I -- "

"Stop. Just stay still enough so that I can finally kiss you." Muraki's interferes with Tsuzuki's hesitant stammer, catching Tsuzuki's lips swiftly with his own. Tsuzuki tenses up immediately, Muraki only continues to kiss him, his lips surprisingly soft and slow in their venture with Tsuzuki's own. Muraki's hand at Tsuzuki's waist tightens around him, bringing him in closer and bringing his own lips into a fiercer position. The stiffened brunette is reluctant, staying still but not doing anything else, the silver haired man, seeming to be the only one taking part in the kiss. "Will you not kiss me Tsuzuki?" Muraki breathes between kisses, his hand on the wall before, now at Tsuzuki's neck; cradling the side of it. Tsuzuki slowly returns the kiss, his own lips soft and uncertain underneath Muraki's own passionate ones. Muraki moans lowly, appreciating Tsuzuki's pliable lips under his now.

_Why am I doing this? I can't, I just can't but… I still am either way._

Muraki releases Tsuzuki's lips slowly, holding his chin up, one hand still holding him around the waist. Tsuzuki's face is flushed, his purple eyes looking downwards, avoiding Muraki's own gaze and smiling lips. Muraki's hand tips Tsuzuki's chin up slightly, bringing his eyes to look up and watch him apprehensively.

"Do not be so timid Tsuzuki, you've always been that way haven't you?" Muraki smirks, a swift shadow from his glasses and onto Tsuzuki's face. "You liked it, am I right?" Muraki asks, Tsuzuki only looks downward once again but Muraki shifts his chin upwards again, looking at him and waiting for an answer from Tsuzuki.

"… Ye-no! I didn't like it, you forced me to." Tsuzuki yelped, watching Muraki with wide purple eyes., his mouth agape. Muraki is still though, he only continues to watch Tsuzuki with unblinking eyes behind small glasses. "But, y-you d-did… I think... " Tsuzuki says this softly and hesitantly, more to himself than anyone else though, his eyes straying away from Muraki's silver gaze upon him.

"Is that so? Than why so uncertain now? Are you positive about this?" Muraki's voice is questioning but rigid either way.

"I think I am -- "

"No_I thinks_! Only a straight forward yes or no. Did you like it?" Tsuzuki looks up at Muraki, Muraki's silver eyes slit and glinting behind the glass, his mouth set in a firm line. Tsuzuki starts to move back from Muraki but Muraki holds him closer, pulling him up against his chest, chin still propped and looking up though. "So what is it?"

"Y-yes. I d-d-did l-like it." Tsuzuki stumbles over his words hurriedly, a trace of a smile on Muraki's face once he hears this. Muraki leans his head down and kisses Tsuzuki quickly and softly on the lips, a grin now set on his lips while Tsuzuki looks up at him uncertainly, a slight blush starting on his cheeks once again.

"Good Tsuzuki. Better off telling me the truth than staggering over your own lies, isn't it?" Muraki smirks, brushing a hand through Tsuzuki's brown hair swiftly, returning it back to cradle the side of his neck. Tsuzuki only nods waveringly, bringing his head down slightly, limps of brown strands hanging down.

"What are you going to do to… m-me?" Tsuzuki's question is quiet, muffled by the Muraki's chest because of his head still hanging down. Muraki seems caught almost off guard by this, his eyes slightly widen in surprise but he stops himself and looks down at Tsuzuki, watching him closely.

_Does he not know by now? Why does he ask me?_

"Is it notobvious Tsuzuki? Do you know what I _want_ to do to you?" Tsuzuki nods, the action soft against Muraki's chest. Muraki sighs to himself, shaking his head and bringing Tsuzuki's head up slowly, steadying his gaze on Tsuzuki's violet-eyed gaze. "But it isn't a matter of what I _want_ to do but what I am _willing_ to do." Tsuzuki's eyebrows furrow at this, a confused expression on his face which amuses Muraki, scoffing quietly.

"So… you _want_ to do that to me, but you may not be _willing_ to do that to me?" Tsuzuki is confused but asks the question nagging him obviously, Muraki smiling down softly at him and opening his own mouth to speak.

"I'm more than willing to do so, it's _you_ I'm more worried about." Muraki says, Tsuzuki eyes widening at this, his mouth open slightly, surprised at what Muraki had just said. Muraki knows this though and only shakes his head laughingly, continuing to speak. "Do not think because I act harsh at times, that I do not worry anyways. I'm not as heartless as you think, perhaps you catch me at the wrong time?" Tsuzuki bites his bottom lip, only watching Muraki nervously while Muraki's eyes wander to his lips. "As in now… " With that, Muraki leans down once more, taking a soft hold of Tsuzuki's bottom lip in between his own teeth, nibbling on it teasingly.

"_Erm_… " Tsuzuki's voice is caught though, holding in a gasp at the effect Muraki's teasing nibbling was having on him. Muraki doing this, suddenly slides one hand behind his back, the other inching down Tsuzuki's waist and to where his legs started. In one swift movement, he lifts Tsuzuki up, holding him easily in his own arms. Tsuzuki gasps but Muraki muffles this, kissing him slowly, slipping in a nibble here and there.

Muraki carries Tsuzuki in his arms across the dark room, through a large doorway, pushing against the large wooden doorway with his shoulder, to open it and go through. He strides into a large bedroom of sorts, shadowed and dark, with the few scant lights of small flames from candles spewed throughout the room. A large, red silk clad bed in the center of the room, a closed closet on the side while drawers hug the bed. Muraki unhurriedly lays Tsuzuki on the bed, settling himself on top of him, holding his weight off of him though.

Tsuzuki's gaze is blurry, and he watches over Muraki lazily, his face blushed pink and his lips slightly rosier than before. Muraki chuckles at the sight, bringing a hand up to move aside a tendril of brown across Tsuzuki's brow. "Where's this?" Tsuzuki mumbles, straining his neck to both sides to see what the flames were casting on.

"A bedroom… " Muraki hints, smiling at Tsuzuki's wondering gaze looking over everything still.

"What are we on?" Tsuzuki grumbles, bouncing up and down slightly, his lean figure making contact with Muraki's simultaneously. Muraki stifles a moan, brushing a strand of silver from his face.

"A bed… " Tsuzuki only nods at this appreciatively, laying his head back down on the large, burgundy pillows. His eyes flutter close, and he yawns freely, licking his lips before settling his breathing into a steady pace.

"Mmm, tired... " Tsuzuki trails off, rolling to his side, Muraki's arms still held up on each side of him. Muraki grins slightly at this, caressing his cheek softly.

_Hmm, you leave me free reign of your body it seems…_

"Beautiful." Muraki whispers, his eyes travelling over Tsuzuki's sleeping form in an undisguised lustful manner, still evident behind his glasses, in his silver-eyed gaze. Over his mussed brown hair. Overthe lean, soft, and straight planes of his face. Over the curve of the crook of his neck where his hands had once been. Over his slim, broad shoulders, his slender strong arms attached. Over his slightly tapered waist, his own hands tingling from when they were settled there. Over his lean, and tightly muscled legs, long and sinewy.

Muraki leans down, pressing some of his weight on top of Tsuzuki, his face drawn into the crook of his neck. Muraki breathes in slowly, breathing in Tsuzuki's distinct scent, attractive and familiar in all of its states. He drops light kisses down the side of his neck, flicking his tongue across the soft, faintly muscled skin. His hands stay on the side of Tsuzuki, settling away from his body and holding back the urge to touch him with his hands. His tongue slides up, under the bottom of his chin and up his jaw, suckling softly at the corner of his lips, a murmured moan from Tsuzuki's lips.

Muraki simply grins to himself, softly biting his bottom lip before his lips continued up his nose, leaving soft nudges along it, travelling to his brow and darting across it, tongue flickering out teasingly.

"Mmhhm… stop." Tsuzuki groans sleepily, moving his head up to avoid Muraki's tongue and lips unknowingly in his sleep. Muraki moves up from his leant position, watching Tsuzuki concernedly, and silver eyes shadowed from the faint dark and soft candle flames.

"Even in your sleep you deny me… " Muraki murmurs, to both himself and the half asleep Tsuzuki, who only turns around lazily, now on his back. Muraki leans back, straddling Tsuzuki's waist with his own long legs. "A pity… " Muraki whispers, playing with the hem of Tsuzuki's brown suit.

"W-what is... ?" Tsuzuki asks questioningly, his voice muffled a bit from half sleep, closed eyes now looking up wonderingly at Muraki, violet slipping through.

"You." Muraki answers promptly, Tsuzuki only leans up though, Muraki still straddling him.

"Why do you say that?" Tsuzuki rubs his eyes cutely, with fisted hands, Muraki laughs quietly, smiling softly at the adorable sight. Half asleep, brown hair tousled, beautiful Tsuzuki.

"You deny -- "

Tsuzuki cuts Muraki's answer short, by cautiously kissing him first. His lips are soft but slow, seeming almost uncertain, as if not knowing what to do now, now that he has kissed him. Muraki being caught by surprise, moans into Tsuzuki's mouth, pushing Tsuzuki down with the palm of his hand against his chest. He pushes him down, so that he's leant against the wooden headboard of the large bed they are on. Tsuzuki simply follows it though, continuing to kiss Muraki, a bit more experimentally though, his own tongue reluctant to delve with Muraki's

"Go ahead Tsuzuki." Muraki coaxes, his own tongue sweeping into Tsuzuki's mouth, with a muted groan on Tsuzuki's part. Tsuzuki returns the favour energetically, his tongue brushing against Muraki's, strong and firm in it's sweepings within their mouths and along each other.

"I-I -- " Tsuzuki stumbles between the kissing and grazing tongues. Muraki nods, his own hand creeping up Tsuzuki's side, whispers of touches against the fabric of his suit. His hand inches up to the collar of Tsuzuki's suit, deftly maneuvering the buttons open from their binding, doing this down Tsuzuki's chest until he had the last button unbound. Kiss still in tact, much more passionate now with Muraki's hands over him, Muraki moves his hand in Tsuzuki's suit. Doing that, he slips it off his shoulder slowly, doing the same thing to his other shoulder, suit slipping off of his body and pooling between them.

"Let me get this off... " Muraki murmurs, Tsuzuki struggles to stammer some sort of reply but instead of waiting, Muraki's hand reaches for Tsuzuki's white shirt now, avoiding the buttons this time. His hand glides into his shirt, against warm Tsuzuki skin, where Tsuzuki slightly shudders at this contact. Muraki smiles at the reaction, grazing along the patch of skin he was on, indulging with the murmurs and writhes Tsuzuki gave up.

"_Uhm_… " Tsuzuki struggles, Muraki simply kisses Tsuzuki one last time before relieving his lips, full and pulsing a rosy pink. Muraki looks over Tsuzuki's flushed face, his eyes glittering with something before he looks down at the shirthis hand is presently in. Grinning largely, his pale hand moves out from in there but he takes hold of the corner of the shirt and buttons, gripping it firmly before ripping it off, a loud resounding rip being heard.

Tatters of the white shirt, fall to the side where Muraki threw it idly, not especially caring about the shirt now, same going for the Tsuzuki watching over Muraki with increasingly flushed cheeks and bright purple eyes.

"You don't mind the shirt, do you Tsuzuki?" Tsuzuki shakes his head, Muraki nodding in return. "I'm keen in replacing it for you." Taking in the sight of a half naked Tsuzuki in front of him, he grins quickly. Muraki hurriedly reaches for his own long, white trench coat, slipping that off easily, placing it over the side of the silken bed. The white suit under is taken off just as easily, tie thrown leisurely as is the shirt under it. Now completely stripped except for his white suit pants, as was Tsuzuki with his brown suit pants.

"Um… you l-l-look… " Tsuzuki nerves cause his words to stagger, his face pink as ever, avoiding Muraki's knowing silver-eyed gaze. Muraki reaches out and places his palm in the middle of Tsuzuki's chest, warm and soft skin under it.

"Do not fret, I know how I look. You on the other hand are… beautiful, more than I would have expected." Muraki breathes out, his palm stretching out and fingers strewn, spidery along his chest. Tsuzuki exhales loudly, mouth open slightly.

"W-why am I d-d-doing this?" Tsuzuki asks consciously, eyeing Muraki's pale hand on his chest nervously.

"Because you enjoy it… I'm not forcing you." Muraki is firm in his response, Tsuzuki's hand overlaps Muraki's own pale hand on his chest, looking up hesitantlyinto Muraki's eyes.

"I know, you're not." Tsuzuki whispers quietly, keeping Muraki's hand on his chest while he leans down more, until his naked back is against the silken sheets of the bed now.

_I never would have thought that I'd do such a thing…_

"I promise to treat you as you deserve." Muraki whispers also, leaning slightly on Tsuzuki but not so much, one hand balancing him, on the side of Tsuzuki.

"Which means treat me as a nothing -- "

"No." Muraki sternly says, stopping Tsuzuki from finishing what he was to say. "I don't care, it doesn't matter what's happened before. What's done is done… " Muraki trails off, his silver gaze looking off on the side, his hand still on Tsuzuki's chest. Tsuzuki brings a hand up, turning Muraki's chin so that he's facing him now, leaning upwards; he kisses him softly on the lips, relaxing him easily into what they were doing.

"You're right, what's done is done, we just haveleave it at that." Tsuzuki murmurs in between the kiss, his hand holding Muraki's chin down still. "We can't do anything to take back the mistakes we've made… and perhaps it's better off that way." Tsuzuki says this into Muraki's mouth, kissing generously the both of them.

_I wouldn't change it, or else I wouldn't be here right now…_

Muraki continues to kiss Tsuzuki keenly, his hands travelling restlessly over his chest and body, anything that was naked warm skin that he could get his hands on. Tsuzuki rests his hands lamely on Muraki's back, his hands clenched inwards because of tightening urges within him. Muraki slows his kissing, drawing it downwards and down his lips, a whimper leaving Tsuzuki because of Muraki's lips leaving him. Muraki chuckles at this, using his hand to caress Tsuzuki's cheek delicately, as if telling him it was alright. His lips trudge down his neck, streaked lick lines down and across it. He suckles at it eagerly, taking in the quiet gasps and muffled sounds coming from Tsuzuki, while he tried to hold it in. A while of suckling and he leaves his neck alone, knowing traces of red marks would be noticeable later on.

His lips travel numbly down his chest, stopping at the perk buds, Tsuzuki's dark nipples.

"Are you going to?" Tsuzuki asks hesitantly, inhaling loudly. To answer his question, grinning in his chest, Muraki hastily takes in a perk bud into his mouth, Tsuzuki letting out a winded gasp at this. The bud is firm in between his lips, nibbling at it lightly, as enough to pleasure Tsuzuki but not to hurt him in any form. Tsuzuki writhes underneath him, obvious pleasure shooting through him while Muraki continues to kiss and suck at the dark bud, sucking at its delectable benefits. Tsuzuki's hand edges along Muraki's pale back, Muraki removes the bud from his mouth, moving onto the next one and doing the same thing, to Tsuzuki's pleasure and relief at the same time.

"I take pleasure in tasting this Tsuzuki, do you?" Muraki murmurs around the bud in his mouth, Tsuzuki only gasping loudly in response to his question, more than just a positive answer. Muraki swipes his tongue over the bud one last time before letting go of it, leaning up to look down at a breathless Tsuzuki… already. His brown hair strewn and messy on his head, violet eyes slightly glazed when looking up at him, his face flushed and warm.

"Muraki… I-I c-can't -- " Tsuzuki stops, watching the smile upon Muraki's face, Muraki's pale hand reaching up and removing his glasses from his face, leaning forward and across Tsuzuki's body to place the pair on a drawer top. He leans back and straddles Tsuzuki again, this time his hands resting against the hem of Tsuzuki's pants.

"You were saying?" Muraki continues, a face of innocence although he knew the effect of his hands there, was exactly the opposite for Tsuzuki.

"Move your hands Muraki… please." Tsuzuki successfully grits out between his clenched teeth, glancing down at Muraki's hands that weren't moving. "_Muraki_… " Tsuzuki glares up at him, Muraki laughing out at that, amused by the successfully cute face and unsuccessfully threatening face he was executing.

"Cute Tsuzuki, simply cute." Muraki chuckles lowly, kissing Tsuzuki impetuously on the tip of his nose, Tsuzuki immediately scrunching his nose up at that.

"Enough stalling and move your hands Muraki." Tsuzuki warns, sighing and looking at Muraki desperately almost.

"Or what?" Muraki asks Tsuzuki unknowingly, his hands teasing at the dip of Tsuzuki's navel. Knowing of course that this was all, not so innocent, and Tsuzuki huffs loudly, running a shaking hand through his tousled brown hair.

"Or this." Tsuzuki answers, trailing his hand down into the hem of Muraki's pants itself, Muraki stiffening at this action. "_You_ were saying… " Tsuzuki grins sheepishly, his hands laying in between the pelvic clefts of Muraki's legs.

"Oh. Nothing really… " Muraki smirks, a glint in his silver eyes. Tsuzuki becomes hesitant seeing this, and is caught off guard by the intrusion of Muraki's hands down his own pants, sliding against his boxers and his own stiffening member at this point. Tsuzuki moans out loud, where his hands are forgotten while Muraki pushes his pants off effortlessly, leaving him naked having taken off his boxers too, white with red hearts in fact. Tsuzuki blushes terribly, trembling under Muraki's unwavering gaze, watching openly his tense and saluting member now.

"Erm… I-I t-think maybe y-you should t-turn around -- "

"Why would I do that?" Muraki asks, but doesn't look up, still watching the member, his handsrestingon Tsuzuki's naked waist now. "You're... beautiful..." Muraki comments slowly, his hands tracing the lean lines of his waist, down and around his thighs and back up again to rest at his waist.

"To hell with it." Tsuzuki exclaims, sliding down Muraki's own white pants also, shedding it down his ankles with Muraki's help and off the side, as were his pants. Now both men were both naked, full on against each other and they seemed to both become restless, forms wavering along each other.

"Mmm… this feels good." Muraki murmurs, rubbing his own hard member against Tsuzuki's now, he letting out a loud moan, panting quietly. Muraki does this slowly, rubbing the tips along, executing shocks of pleasure, warmth and surprising jolts of anything and everything else between and within each other.

"Muraki… c-can you… " Tsuzuki trails off with a lasting gasp, running his hands tirelessly across Muraki's back, light marks starting to appear against his pale colour, Muraki not minding at all. The both of them only paying most attention to each other and what they were doing with each other.

"I can Tsuzuki." Muraki says,undulating against himonce more before getting up slightly from Tsuzuki, he only watches him expectantly. Muraki smiles, stretching over and looking through a drawer's cabinet, reaching for a small bottle of lube. Muraki opens the bottle easily, getting ready to spread some on his hand and apply it to himself. Tsuzuki stops him though, taking hold of Muraki's hand in his own.

"Let me… ?" Tsuzuki says this uncertainly, watching him apprehensively with nervous violet, wide eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes, I w-want to do this… " Muraki smiles briefly, nodding and handing Tsuzuki the bottle of lube. Tsuzuki straightens slightly, applying the cool substance onto his hand. Once done that, he watches Muraki worriedly and glances back down to his hard member.

"You can Tsuzuki, whenever you're ready." With that coaxing from Muraki, Tsuzuki nods slowly, moving his hand slowly forward and grasping onto Muraki. Muraki stiffens at this, hitching his breath. Tsuzuki instantly lets go, watching Muraki concernedly, Muraki breathing heavily now.

"Did I… Did I h-hurt you?" Tsuzuki asks this tentatively, Muraki shaking his head laughingly, smiling broadly at this.

"Not at all Tsuzuki, it's just… it felt good." Muraki answers simply, a look of realization on Tsuzuki's face and the guile to blush darkly at this, ducking his head and nodding. Tsuzuki looks back up and leans forward, taking the hard member in his hand, holding onto it weirdly almost, as if a bit confused. Muraki reaches out to aide him, but Tsuzuki shakes his head at this.

"I'll do it on my own." To show this, Tsuzuki starts to hesitantlystroke along thelength of his long and hard member, Muraki closing his eyes blissfully, while Tsuzuki rubs on the lube. A moment passes and Tsuzuki continues to do this but Muraki abruptly stops him, clasping onto his hand and removing it from him. Tsuzuki looks up, confused.

"You should stop before I lose myself, and I haven't even gotten in you yet." Tsuzuki nods in understanding, handing the bottle of lube back to Muraki and laying back down. Before he could do that though, Muraki kisses him briskly, leaving a smile on both their faces. Muraki expertly covers his lean fingers with the lube now. Leaning slightly forward so that he was leaning over Tsuzuki, he perches his hand near Tsuzuki's opening.

"Is this good?" Tsuzuki asks, asking about the position he was in already and if it would work this way. Muraki grins down at him, and his naivety towards all of this.

"Spread your legs a little bit wider for me." Muraki instructs, using his hands to do so, making it so that his hand could easily fit in between. "Okay, sit back and relax, don't tense up on me." Tsuzuki nods, strangles of brown hair lifting against his face. Slowly, Muraki takes one lean finger and slowly inserts it into Tsuzuki's opening, Tsuzuki slightly stiffening at this, tightening the opening for Muraki's finger. "Relax Tsuzuki, just relax here." Tsuzuki nods stiffly, honestly trying to relax by leaning his head back, lifting his hips up slightly. Muraki smiles at what Tsuzuki was trying to do, his finger successfully inserted and the second one entering. Not as tense as before, much more relaxed with his lubed fingers, the third finger strays to the entrance, Muraki looking up to see a expectant looking Tsuzuki, violet eyes squinted. "This might hurt just a little okay?" Telling Tsuzuki this, he slides in the third digit, waiting a few moments, he leisurelybegins to scissor his fingers in Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki moans at this lowly, Muraki continuing to scissor but finding a spongy surface with his first finger. Smartly, he rubs against the spongy surface, Tsuzukimewls at this, hishipsbucking up with him. Scissoring a few more times, Tsuzuki's whines increasinga bit more, Muraki pulls out his fingers; smiling down at Tsuzuki.

"I-I-Is that it?" Tsuzuki's voice seems almost astonished at this, questioning too while he looks up at Muraki, silver hair hanging over his right eye.

"We haven't even started yet Tsuzuki!" Muraki laughs out, a blanched look upon Tsuzuki's face where he sighs loudly and leans back down. Muraki watches Tsuzuki hesitantly, noting his heavy breathing already and just from his fingers too. "If you're tired we can -- "

_Oh…_

"No! I want to do this Muraki, I never would have thought I _would_ but I _do _now." Tsuzuki exclaims, Muraki simply nodding and positioning himself in front of Tsuzuki, both hands placed underneath the calf of Tsuzuki's legs.

"I'm going to hook your legs over my shoulder, it's much easier for the both of us." With that said, he does that simply,. Lifting Tsuzuki's legs up and supporting them both on each of his broad, pale shoulders, Tsuzuki not complaining yet. Tsuzuki smiles softly, brown hair mussed even further over his head and face flushed a bright pink.

"Is this going to hurt?" Tsuzuki asks tentatively, Muraki leaning in so that he could kiss Tsuzuki easily and plainly for the both of them.

"Yes, it will… at first. But after that it'll feel good… trust me. I'll make you feel good... " Muraki leans his head back slightly, still looking into Tsuzuki's violet eyes, Tsuzuki nods, full trust with Muraki. Muraki moves himself forward, positioned in front of Tsuzuki's opening, ready to push in. "Are you ready Tsuzuki?"

"Yeah…" Tsuzuki whispers, Muraki smiles encouragingly down at him, before pushing into Tsuzuki. Tsuzukimurmurs incoherently at this,arching up from the bed.

"I'm sorry Tsuzuki." Muraki breathes out, staying still but still implanted in Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki looks up at Muraki, nodding slightly as if motioning for him to keep going. "Already?" Tsuzuki simply nods, Muraki looks at him worriedly once more before pushing in slowly, keeping himself measured and balanced out for the both of them. Once impaled all the way in, Muraki stops himself, both men breathing heavier than before. "Wait a bit and then -- "

"Don't worry Muraki, why do you treat me like a doll? I won't break, just… go ahead." Tsuzuki says, violet eyes glossy, his body relaxed thankfully for the both of them. Muraki leans forward once more, kissing Tsuzuki fiercely, pulling out and delving back into him harshly. Muraki sucks in the moans and groans, stifling them before they're loud enough to be heard, a fast and steady but wild pace set, pushing in and out and in and out constantly. Muraki bucks firmly, kissing Tsuzuki passionately all the while, divulging the pain from all of this and inputting pleasure instead. Both of their lean, tightly muscled forms, in sync with each other, dancing the lovely dance of nature and endless bliss for the both of them. Muraki pounds deftly into Tsuzuki, angling himself against his prostate gland. Tsuzuki's voice is harsh in his moaning and groaning, emitting out pleasured noises while bucking wildly against his thrusts. A sheen of sweat develops over their bodies while Muraki continues to plunge into him. Muraki lets out low, feral growls, silver hair matted over his face, stifled but loud groans from Tsuzuki, and his own hips meeting with Muraki's thrusts.

"This feels so…"

"_Amazing_!" Tsuzuki finishes off breathlessly for Muraki, kissing him all over while Muraki gasps harshly at the touches and sensitive beads of him that recurred. Muraki stiffens abruptly, leaning upright a bit and muttering under his breath. Clenching his fists at his sides, he lets out a grunt, spilling his white seed into Tsuzuki briskly. Tsuzuki follows right after, throwing his head back roughly and moaning brashly, writhing and bucking forcefully before finally letting out his own white seed, spurting against Muraki's stomach before he falls back down onto the bed, Muraki leaning down on him, legs still over his tired shoulders.

"Beautiful Tsuzuki, my beautiful... " Muraki murmurs happily, tracing his fingers lazily along Tsuzuki's sweat beaded face. Tsuzuki smiles, looking down at Muraki, brushing a hand through his disheveled silver hair, pushing it aside.

"I can't believe we just did - that we could -- " Muraki shushes Tsuzuki's stumble in words, smilingdown fondly at him, while Tsuzuki cradles the side of Muraki's face in his hands.

"Just enjoy it as it is, nothing more or nothing less." Muraki whispers, moving up and reversing their positions so that Tsuzuki was now on top of him, grinning while Muraki only smirked back, hands stroking incoherent shapes on his lean back. Tsuzuki leans forward, brown hair falling down in front of his face, kissing Muraki's lips happily, staying a bit longer in their position before moving their lips from each other.

"Wonder how this will end up… " Tsuzuki mumbles softly, the side of his head now leaning against Muraki's strong chest, idly tracing along the planes of his chest all the while. Muraki only wraps his arm around Tsuzuki's waist, keeping him close to his body, their legs intertwined comfortably with each other.

"It's a red moon out tonight." Muraki observes silently, nodding his head to the open window where a dark red casting of light shone through. Tsuzuki only hums in agreement, facing where the red light shone.

"Muraki… "

"Hmm?" Muraki purrs questioningly, looking down slightly, watching Tsuzuki's brown tousled hair through his own silver haired wisps.

"Did I do the right thing?" Tsuzuki lifts himself up, propping his elbows lightly up on Muraki's pale chest, his chin propped delicately in his palms. "I don't think I should have even done this." Tsuzuki sighs, Muraki watching him figuratively with his glinting silver eyes.

"I have no regrets Tsuzuki." Muraki whispers subtly, using his lean hand to cradle Tsuzuki's face in his hand, Tsuzuki closing his purple eyes and leaning into the cradle, locks of brown hair slipping over his hand.

"I… just, I wasn't supposed to do this." Tsuzuki falters gently, Muraki leans forward, dipping downwards and seizing Tsuzuki's lips with his own. Tsuzuki mewlssoftly into the kiss, muffled;kissing back and moving back unhurriedly, a small smile now on his face. "Or maybe not." Muraki laughs calmly at that, shaking his head and nipping onto Tsuzuki's ear playfully, Tsuzuki chuckling under his breath.

"Mmm… I'm glad to hear so," Muraki's says around Tsuzuki's soft ears between his teeth, Tsuzuki sighing loudly, a hint of a smile on his blushing face. "In the end, we both decided into doing this." Nibbling teasingly on Tsuzuki's ear lobe still, Muraki's free arm outstretched travels limply on the side of the bed, seemingly reaching for something in the dark room. Muraki's lips move down the side of Tsuzuki's neck, stopping at his heavy racing pulse, underneath taut skin. "Tsuzuki… " Tsuzuki moves his head up, looking down questioningly at Muraki, and a knowing grin on his pale but handsome face.

"Yes… ?" Tsuzuki asks hesitantly, wondering what it is that Muraki wanted to say to him. Muraki leans back, moving upwards so that his back is leant against the wooden headboard of the large bed, moving Tsuzuki up with him so that he was still propped on his now upright naked chest. Tsuzuki continues to watch him, a glint of wondering still in his amethyst eyes. Muraki kisses Tsuzuki chastely again on the lips, his hand lifting up from the side of the bed and resting on Tsuzuki's glistening back. A red rose lies between his fingers, using it's petals to travel lamely across the sharp and stiffening planes of his back, to Tsuzuki's appreciative moans.

"I promised I would bear you a thousand roses -- "

"One's more than enough." Tsuzuki whimpers out, arching his back against Muraki's loving touches and silken red rose petals against his extremely sensitive skin now. Muraki swiftly licks the side of Tsuzuki's face, a swift movement in its self, leaving a wet path of the remnants of what his pink tongue had done. Tsuzuki lets out a breathy gasp at this, his writhing naked form on top of Muraki, who attempts in stifling his own moans because of this.

**Wide, green eyes and thick lashes peer through an open slit, from a low framed long window in the room. A dark silhouette is all that is seen, slight in its form while it gazes over, into the dusky room.**

Small flames from the candles shed dark shadows on their entwined figures on the silken bed, the red moon simply illuminating it even more. Crimson streaks against their naked, shimmering forms on the silken red bed. The bloody red lights up the curves and symmetries of the two men, hovering over them like a shell of dark red; knowing.

_deflowered, crimson moon._

( i )

**n**o**t**e: Well. Sweet zombie Jesus on a fudge cake. I apologize for the inconsitent OOC, and trust me, it's there. You would _think_ I would change it, but in the end... it was better off that way. Or perhaps that's just me, I'm not exactly sure. Did you noticethe **bold**? Just a(pseudo) mini - plot that I may dabble in, later on, if my laziness and writer's blockdoesn't stop me. Besides that... I have nothing else I really want to say. I hope there's_ some _semblance of entertainment in this piece, if not? Sorry for having wasted your time then.I would liketo give out advanced thanks and feedback is much appreciated, not only makes an author feel as if they are worth something, but it pays the bills. You rock! Not only my socks - but my bed too!


End file.
